onewayheroicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Castle
The Castle is a new feature added in One Way Heroics Plus, used to further customize your experience. By collecting Dimensional Gold Coins that show up as random drops in the game, you can purchase rooms and residents to fill those rooms that grant various effects when interacted with. Rooms Initially, the castle has no rooms attached to it; you only have the main chamber, which may not be modified. By spending Dimensional Coins, you can add rooms to the castle. The cost varies depending on which room is added, though the rooms to the right tend to cost more than the rooms on the left. In addition, the cost of building the rooms will increase by a certain amount depending on how many other rooms are built. However, this will not change the overall cost of building all six rooms, which totals 460 Dimensional Coins. Residents Once you have a room added to the castle, you may add a resident to that room. While some are free, most residents cost a certain amount of Dimensional Coins to place in a room. Note that you must pay this cost even if you are moving a resident from one room to another. Additionally, most residents must be unlocked through gameplay. These residents do nothing unless you interact with them, so do not worry about placing a resident you may only use occasionally. Knowledgeable Man No Dimensional Coin Cost. Unlocked by default. He gives various hints about the game. These hints differ from those given by the Knowledgeable Woman. Knowledgeable Woman No Dimensional Coin Cost. Unlocked by default. She gives various hints about the game. These hints differ from those given by the Knowledgeable Man. Carnivorous Woman. Costs 1 Dimensional Coin to place. Unlocked by default. She gives you a single-use Barbeque Set to grill Animal Meat with. Shouting Roots Costs 1 Dimensional Coin to place. Unlocked by default. Places a plant that drops a Shouting Root when killed. Elicia the Bard Costs 2 Dimensional Coins to place. Unlocked by default. Changes the song of the first area you start in for free. Followers of the Force Knight No Dimensional Coin Cost. Unlocked by clearing 1 campaign. Changes the quest to the Force Knight unlock quest when playing on 'Afternoon Stroll difficulty' or higher, which makes the Demon Lord disappear during this playthrough. Wounded Ninja No Dimensional Coin Cost. Unlocked by clearing 2 campaigns. Changes the quest to the Ninja unlock quest when playing on 'Afternoon Stroll' difficulty or higher. The One Chasing the Travel Journal No Dimensional Coin Cost. Unlocked by clearing 3 campaigns. Changes the quest to the Tourist unlock quest when playing on 'Afternoon Stroll' difficulty or higher. Dimensional Wiseman No Dimensional Coin Cost. Unlocked by clearing 5 campaigns. Activates the Dimensional Passageway quest when playing on 'Grueling Campaign' difficulty or higher. Packrabbit Costs 4 Dimensional Coins to place. Unlocked by clearing 5 campaigns. Allows you to recruit a pack rabbit Cooperative NPC by paying 2 Charisma. This NPC can carry 4 items, but does not fight. Walks on the ground, so it will get stuck by water and mountains. White Owl Costs 6 Dimensional Coins to place. Unlocked by clearing 6 campaigns. Allows you to recruit an owl Cooperative NPC by paying 2 Charisma. This NPC can carry only a single item, but fights alongside you, and can fly- so it does not get stuck on terrain. Swordmaster Falli Costs 6 Dimensional Coins to place. Unlocked by clearing 3 campaigns. Allows you to purchase a Guard's Sword for 1800 silver, and a Guard's Spear for 2300 silver. These weapons are stronger than the starting weapons, but have low durability. The Knight Grande Costs 6 Dimensional Coins to place. Unlocked by clearing 3 campaigns. Allows you to purchase a Guard's armor for 2500 silver, and a Guard's Shield for 2000 silver. The gear is stronger than the starting gear, but they have low durability. Medicine Researcher Costs 6 Dimensional Coins to place. Unlocked by clearing 1 campaign. Sells 2 Vial of Healing, 2 Vial of Stamina, and 1 Vial of Organic Healing. Court Trainer Costs 9 Dimensional Coins to place. Unlocked by clearing 5 campaigns. Can teach the player a single skill if they spend ability levels. He can teach Tiny Bash, Tiny Dash, Camp, Cartography, Tiny Force Flame, and Tiny Luck. Golden Goddess Altar Costs 30 Dimensional Coins to place. Unlocked by default. Grants the player the ability to spawn a Goddess Statue at anytime, up to 10 times. Learning this ability reduces your overall heroics level by 60% at the end of the game. Blue Goddess Altar Costs 50 Dimensional Coins to place. Unlocked by clearing the Dimensional Passageway Quest. Forces the player to meet an ally of their choice every 6-9 days. Activating this altar's ability reduces your overall heroics level by 20% at the end of the game. This altar is for male allies (King Victor, Panty Shot, Duke Galtz, and Albert). Pink Goddess Altar Costs 50 Dimensional Coins to place. Unlocked by clearing the Dimensional Passageway Quest. Forces the player to meet an ally of their choice every 6-9 days. Activating this altar's ability reduces your overall heroics level by 20% at the end of the game. This altar is for female allies (Dosey, Queen Frieda, and Mila). Category:Plus Exclusive